bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Heights Alliance
The is a group of several dormitories inside the U.A. campus, where its students are currently housed. History The establishment of the Heights Alliance was ruminated by the U.A. faculty for a considerable amount of time. Following the intense villain attacks toward U.A. students, Nezu transformed U.A. into a boarding school in order to protect the students. The Height Alliance was built in just three days. It is meant to protect the students and allows the teachers to keep close surveillance on the students. Localization The Heights Alliance dorms are located on U.A.'s main campus in Musutafu, Japan. There are dorm buildings for every U.A. class and each of them is just a five-minute walk from the main building. Exterior Design The Heights Alliance dormitories are large buildings with five floors separated into two wings. Each building has its respective class name posted above a sign that reads "Alliance". Each building is circled by low hedge bushes that leave a path open to the entrance. The entrance is comprised of two sets of double doors. Alongside the pathway are two park benches and two towers with lights on them. The first level of the building is white while the upper levels are colored brown on the outside. Interior Design 's floorplan.]] Each dorm building is designed to hold one class of twenty students. Males are assigned to the left wing and females are assigned to the right wing. The first floor is a common area with couches, tables, television, kitchens, bathrooms and laundry rooms. There's a courtyard outside the first level as well. Dorm rooms begin on the second floor and end on the fifth floor. There are four rooms per gender on each floor with five floors in total. Every student gets their own room equipped with air conditioning, toilets, beds, fridges, closets, and a balcony. Ochaco Uraraka, coming from a lower-income family, compares the size of a building to a mansion. Momo Yaoyorozu, on the other hand, who had a wealthy upbringing, says the dorm rooms are close to the size of the closets at her estate. Rooms Class 1-A Izuku Midoriya's dorm room.png|Izuku Midoriya's fanboy room. Fumikage Tokoyami's dorm room.png|Fumikage Tokoyami's dark room. Yuga Aoyama's dorm room.png|Yuga Aoyama's dazzling room. Tenya Iida's dorm room.png|Tenya Iida's model student room. Mashirao Ojiro's dorm room.png|Mashirao Ojiro's normal room. Eijiro Kirishima's dorm room.png|Eijiro Kirishima's manly room. Denki Kaminari's dorm room.png|Denki Kaminari's spunky room. Koji Koda's dorm room.png|Koji Koda's animal friendly room. Mezo Shoji's dorm room.png|Mezo Shoji's empty room. Hanta Sero's dorm room.png|Hanta Sero's Asian-style room. Shoto Todoroki's dorm room.png|Shoto Todoroki's Japanese-style room. Rikido Sato's Dorm Room.png|Rikido Sato's pastry baking room. Ochaco Uraraka's dorm room.png|Ochaco Uraraka's low budget room. Kyoka Jiro's dorm room.png|Kyoka Jiro's rockin' room. Mina Ashido's dorm room.png|Mina Ashido's pink room. Toru Hagakure's dorm room.png|Toru Hagakure's girly room. Momo Yaoyorozu's dorm room.png|Momo Yaoyorozu's cramped room. Trivia *The only students from Class 1-A who have not had their bedroom designs revealed are Katsuki Bakugo, Minoru Mineta and Tsuyu Asui. References Site Navigation pl:Heights Alliance Category:Locations Category:U.A. Locations